1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tables, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved table extension apparatus to permit convenient positioning and mounting of articles spaced from an associated table surface to limit obstruction of the table surface in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table extension structure for providing additional space relative to an associated table has been utilized in the prior art when it is desirable to require additional space or provide space in a remote relationship relative to a table surface. Such structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,142 to O'Brien wherein a series of shelves are mounted underlying a table surface and selectively extensible relative to the table surface to provide a support for a drinking cup thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,436 to Pyle sets forth a table structure wherein a series of tray members are pivotally mounted underlying a table surface and receivable within associated slot structure when in a retracted configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,470 provides support structure mounted to each corner portion of an associated table.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,266 to Henschel sets forth a retractable article holder that is mounted underlying a table and upon a slide for retraction and extension relative to the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,167 to Young provides various cart-table extension mounts that are slidably mounted relative to the corner of the table for extension and pivotment relative to the table for support of a cup thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved table extension apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.